The present disclosure relates to a drying system and a method of controlling the drying system.
A dryer is generally used to dry wet laundry.
A dryer supplies air heated by a heater into a drum. Here, the heater heats the air to be supplied to the drum to a temperature preset in a controller. The heater is turned on/off to maintain the temperature of the air fed into the drum within a preset temperature range. By thus controlling the heater, laundry can be dried without being burnt.
However, in related art dryers, lint collects in and blocks the dryer duct after a prolonged period of use. This can cause the thermostat mounted near the heater to malfunction by switching uniting on and off too frequently. When this causes the heater to excessively switching unit on/off, the service life of the heater is reduced. Also, if the heater does not operate properly and the ventilation of the heated air is not uniform, the duration of a drying cycle for laundry increases, thus consuming more energy.